It's OK to Lose Your Mittens
It's OK to Lose Your Mittens is the seventh episode of Todd World. Plot After Benny accidentally loses Todd's most favorite pair of mittens he fears Todd will stop loving him and spends the day trying to find them. '' Summary One snowy day Todd and Benny are outside building a snow elephant. Benny return with a carrot that they can use for a nose when Todd is suddenly inspired and picks up a clump of snow to create ''snow hair. He and Benny have fun until Benny gets too cold, and Todd suggests they head inside to warm up. Back inside Todd's stomach growled so he decides to make some lunch but after Benny accidentally bumps into him, spilling food on his shirt he decides to get back outside to keep out of his way, and after Todd sees how cold it is he offers Benny his mittens to keep his ears warm. Benny happily accepts, but Todd asks him to keep them safe. Outside, Benny resumes playing in the snow when Sophie approaches to invite him to join her for a ride on her sleigh. He accepts and tells her they need to be back by lunch, and off they go, passing by a skiing kangaroo, some kids, and bowling penguins. At this point Benny doesn't realize he lost the mittens until he returns to find them gone. He instantly panics and Sophie asks if he is okay, only for Todd to join them. Todd can't find Benny anywhere. But then, Sophie came along on her snow mobile Todd asks her where he saws Benny. Sophie joins Todd on the snow mobile. The snow mobile was a fun ride. All of a sudden, they hit a rock. Sophie spinned in the air then her clothes flied in the sky. Todd saw Sophie she starts to freeze. Todd finally found clothes and them back on quickly. Sophie feels better. Benny worriedly thinks about how Todd would react to telling him the truth. He imagines Todd yelling at him, as well as Todd replacing him with a new better dog, which makes him feel worse. Meanwhile, Todd is busy trying to find Benny, who attempts to hide from him and sneaks into the house to warm up. He hides beneath a huge pile of dirty clothing as Todd gives up and returns inside, unable to find Benny. He comments that he misses him, and Benny jumps into his arms and licks his face as he embraces him when he suddenly runs out. Todd admits that he was worried, but in the process Benny accidentally reveals that he lost his mittens and made up the story from earlier. He explains that he hid from Todd because he thought he wouldn't like him anymore, but Todd explains that he had been worried over Benny, who is more special than the missing mittens. Lesson Benny learns that no matter what would happen, Todd, as his true friend who loves him would understand if something bad happens, and that he should have come to him to begin with. It's not okay to hide and lie over mistakes we make. Jukebox Song Polar Bear by The Quiet Two Credits It's Okay to Lose Your Mittens/Credits Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny pops out of a package box, then hops away *When Benny has the snow hair on, he is imitating Elvis. *Sophie freeze after Benny freeze *It's a parody of Payson's Place: It's Snow Day, Dorks! Errors Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortPickle's Smelly Socks / Stella's Special Club ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes